The Final Hope
by Zoran Prower
Summary: In the final installemnt of the trilogy, Miles Tails Prower is up against unbelievable odds in a war to save the republic from the tyranny of Sonic, whose heart is not his own. In order to win, they must defeat the Dread Lord, whose evil is unparalled.
1. Chapter 1

Piety vs

**Piety vs. Malevolence III:**

**The Final Hope:**

**Chapter 1: It cannot be won**

He had seen death on scales that would freeze hearts. He had killed so many mercilessly now that he wished he never would kill again. Demons, of course, or sometimes it was demented Mobians. If he was lucky it would only be a robot.

Yet Zoran was never lucky in that matter.

He looked to his cousin, Miles Prower, who was exhausted. Miles hated coming up with strategies that involved this much killing. They had been at it for only a month, and already thousands and thousands of skulls lied everywhere. Some bodies haven't even been found.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Miles?" Zoran suggested. "Tomorrow's a new day, right?"

"No. It will be no different than today, or the next. Lives will continuously be lost. Perhaps someone may die even tonight. Perhaps it could even be one of our dear friends, my beloved, or even me." Miles said glumly.

"I was being sarcastic, Miles." Zoran reminded him.

Tails turned and gave him a grim smile as he moved out of the tent. "I know."

The tent door flapped open and shut. Zoran sighed as he turned to look at the rebel's mascot, a flag with a cross of hope. Perhaps their last hope.

Zoran was the general of the rebels, and he hated it. He knew it was better for it to be himself than anyone else, yet he hated ordering people to kill while he did nothing. He hated watching his soldiers die, and hated being in the back of the battle. Often he had to sneak into it, for the woodchuck hated it when he participated. "We can't lose you, Zoran." The wise woodchuck Nilrem would tell him. "You are our final hope."

Zoran knew that was not the case. The final hope really rested in a change of Sonic's hope. He knew that no matter how hard he fought, until the demon no longer had hold of Sonic's heart, they were fighting a losing war.

"It cannot be won," Zoran whispered to himself.

Zoran heard someone approach, but he didn't turn around. He already guessed who it was.

"Why don't you come lie down with me?" A voice asked. Zoran gave the owner of the voice a small smile, Cream the rabbit.

He turned around to regard her. A long time ago, he had learned that she was his Answer. He had not known what that meant until now. He thought that she would tell him his destiny. In the end, he learned that she was his destiny, his future wife, but only if they survived this war. "Cosmo's not asleep yet." Zoran pointed out.

Cream gave him a curious look. "She's always working late in the kitchens, but she gets up later too." Zoran turned back around, and Cream slowly moved her feet toward him, until she was in front of his sight.

She turned his face to regard him. In Zoran's eyes once more was death, destruction, everything dark. He was unreadable. Cream knew that Zoran had never shed a tear for anything, never in all his life not even now. He was made of stuff that hard.

"How much longer do you think until Sonic's forces say farewell to us?" Zoran asked her jokingly. It was another of his lame jokes, and Cream hated them. She gave him a stern look, and Zoran didn't miss it.

"Zoran, please, rest with me? Enjoy this night as if this is our last together. A stray blast might kill either one of us. I really want any moment I can have with you be wonderful. Please?"

Cream was giving him those needy eyes again. Zoran sighed and turned away, when he looked back, there was a smile on his face as he picked up Cream and carried her in his arms. "Every moment like our last." He told her lovingly.

Still in his arms, he carried Cream out of the tent, into their private sleeping quarters, where they would not be disturbed.

Several miles away, Sonic the hedgehog glared at the same camp, with the Demon who called himself the Dread Lord, looked at.

"Are you ready to attack?" The Dread Lord asked him. It wasn't really a question, he already knew the answer.

"In two hours, it will be burnt to the ground." Sonic replied confidently. His grin did not display just confidence now… but evil…

Evil that would jeopardize the entire world's safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Silence is Death**

Outside the wind blew softly, and its chill seemed to seep in all the tents. The rebellion soldiers were restless. Inexperienced, tired, and some even frustrated, they slept poorly that night. They all were tired of death.

Death though was far more preferable than the evil Sonic would administer unto them.

Shadow stood guard outside the tent. Created as a weapon, Shadow did not feel fear of any evil, of anything. Of all of them, Shadow's morale was hardly lowered, if at all. The dark hedgehog merely sat against a trunk of a tree, seemingly looking nowhere.

When he heard a sound behind him, he turned around quickly; noticing that whoever had the noise had not done it softly enough.

Chuckling softly to himself, he sped toward the source of the sound. As he suspected, the ambusher did not expect to be ambushed. Shadow tackled him out of the trees, knocking him to the ground.

He then picked up the shocked soldier and slammed him against the bark of a tree, knocking him out.

Another soldier came out of nowhere, blaster up, hand on the trigger. Shadow wouldn't be able to turn around fast enough.

The soldier felt something touching his shoulder. He slowly turned around, noticing a branch of a tree poking him to get his attention. "What the…"

The branch moved and slapped him across the face hard, and the soldier reeled fearfully to the ground. Shadow took advantage of the moment to give the poor soldier a poor stomp, before turning around, noticing a green humanoid plant named Cosmo standing a few feet next to him, giving the tree a gentle pat on the bark.

"Figures." Shadow said. "Nature gets the credit." He then turned serious. "We need to warn the others."

Cosmo nodded. "I'm on it."

As she went running into the tent, Shadow noticed more and more of the dread lord's men rummaging through the forests with guns.

Shadow smiled. "Finally. A real challenge."

_"Sonic! What are you doing?!"_

_"Giving her back to the infernos."_

_"No! Don't listen to the demon! Leave her alone! Take me instead!"_

_"Tails! Tails!"_

Tails woke with a jolt, the sound of an explosion outside and the earnest yells of his beloved springing him up. He had been having the same nightmare for three straight nights now. In the dream the Dread Lord would be watching in the background as the manipulated Sonic began to plunge a knife into the woman he loved more than anything he had ever built… shouting helplessly as the knife made that disgusting sound and Cosmo emitted a horrible scream. He remembered that evil smiled of the Dread Lord more than anything else. It was poor joy.

The fact that it had only been a dream, seeing Cosmo stand before him, made Tails jump out of bed, rushing to Cosmo, his hands, making sure this was real. Cosmo gave him a worried look. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine. Just a dream."

Another explosion in a distance stopped Cosmo from saying what she wanted to next. Tails rushed outside, grabbing his power blaster from the knight stand.

Tails began firing instantly as his eye caught men loyal to the Dread Lord swarming in one by one. A lot of blood would be spilt today…

Tails had well planned his outpost for surprise. A laser machine gun was already firing upon the invaders fiercely. Rows fell instantly.

There was so much death and killing that Tails didn't know how he managed to just look at it. Some of these men were forced to do this. Some had families…

Another fell, and then the forces began to fall back. It became deathly quiet.

Corpses lay on the ground everywhere, heated holes torn through many of them… others taking the fury of Shadow's power.

One of their own tents had been set aflame. No one inside had escaped alive.

From behind Tails a terrified Cream appeared, tears dripping down her cheeks just like the blood from the corpses, with that same silent sound.

The woodchuck Nilrem came forth, walking through the field of bodies. Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, and Cream began to follow him. Cosmo had taken Tails hand, squeezing it with need.

The woodchuck sighed. "This is what our hero is doing to us now…"

"Not willingly." Tails argued. "The Dread Lord's tricking him. We can still save him."

"The Dread Lord may have influenced him, but can you say that he is controlling every decision Sonic makes? Has Sonic himself not killed and manipulated himself?"

"I won't believe he's lost. We can get him back." Tails retorted.

"Believe what you will." The woodchuck told him. "Yet now you look at these bodies, and when we face that hedgehog, do not forget what he has done."

The woodchuck began to walk away. Tails stared at the corpses. There were so many. Even though they had repelled the group, Tails knew they had lost good fifty or more soldiers.

He turned around, starting to run, letting go of Cosmo's hand. "Where are you going?" Cosmo asked.

"To the strategy tent." Miles said, picking up a bit of speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Will of the heart

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. Here's chapter 3.**

It was hot inside the tent as Tails ran inside, looking to see a pondering Zoran sitting in the chair. There was a pencil in his hand, and Zoran gave Tails a sad look. "We can't keep fighting like this." Zoran said. "Sonic's got robots and the power of fear over the people against our small faction. At this rate, we'll lose our entire army with a month or so, with them attacking so often now."

"Well we can't give up." Tails said. "We've got to beat the Dread Lord's army. We've got to save Sonic."

"Can he truly be saved?" Zoran asked him.

"Oh, not you, too. First the woodchuck doubts me and now you?'

"I do not mean to hurt your feelings, cousin," Zoran reassured him. "I am only asking you a question."

"Of course he can!"

"What is your plan, then?"

Tails was quiet for a while. "Exactly." Zoran stated as he turned around, his eyes looking at the walls of the tent, before turning back to face Sonic. "We can't just go and talk to Sonic and show him how wrong he is. He thinks we're in the wrong for goodness sake!"

"But…" Tails said, losing hope.

"It doesn't mean we can't pay him a visit." Zoran added. "I was planning to stop by and say hello. Shake hands, do some catching up."

"You're being sarcastic again, Zoran." Tails told him, annoyed.

"I know." Zoran said, shying, as he turned around. "We'd be obliterated if we all just showed up at the front."

"Wait a minute…" Tails asked, hope brimming up in him again.

"What's up?" Zoran asked.

Tails smiled. "We cannot win the war by defending ourselves. We have to strike, and on two fronts. If we send most of our army to attack one of Sonic's chief building stations for robots, not only do we cut down his resources, but the battle will take place at his home field. Even if they had to retreat, it could lower morale. We're supposed to be the defending rebels, not the aggressive, bloodthirsty rebels."

"Most of our army?" Zoran said. "Are you joking?"

"No. In fact, a few of our best soldiers, and ourselves will go straight to Sonic's palace."

"Very funny, Tails."

"I'm not kidding!" Tails said. "It's the last thing Sonic will expect! If we sneak in stealthily, search for Sonic, and try to convince him that what he is doing is wrong, maybe we can save him."

"And if we fail?" Zoran asked.

"I'll arrange an escape plan!" Tails told him, still excited and undaunted by Zoran's doubt. "I built the place! Of course I know how to invade it! Duh! Why didn't I think of it before? I know all the secret entrances!"

Zoran slapped himself in the face. "You should have said that earlier, though, he probably switched the security codes."

"I built the system. I can hack into it." Tails said determinedly.

"What about Amy?" Zoran asked him.

"If we can get Sonic to join us, Amy will follow." Tails stated confidently.

Zoran threw him his pencil, and Tails caught it. "Well, let's start writing. I haven't got much sleep, but we're going to be exhausted anyway till this war ends."

As Tails began to write his plans out, a thought occurred in his head. "Hey, do you think we can go see Knuckle's grave… I'd like to see it once more."

Zoran cast him a strange look. "Looking at a dead man's grave does nothing good for the heart." Zoran told him.

"Perhaps. But it does something good for the brain."

Zoran didn't argue that.

Rain began to fall steadily and rapidly outside. When Zoran retired to his chambers, Tails was still writing the draft of his plan. This had to be perfect, flawless. Tails knew that they likely could not retreat out of the capitol.

In fact, Tails knew that if the plan went wrong even with one minor detail, it would have been naught but a suicidal plan.

He didn't even hear her enter. She didn't say anything, just watched him write and erase and throw away, and then begin the process all over again. Eventually she sat down, watching him work. When he finally finished, she leaned her head against him, her lead leaning into his warm, furry neck.

"You realize that if this plan starts to have perhaps even one minor problem, we will all die, and it will be my fault." Tails told his lover.

Cosmo gave him a serious expression. "Don't say things like that. Even if you do fail, no one could have done better. Can you see me planning and leading as well as you?"

"Well…" Whatever excuse Tails was coming up with was stopped short as Cosmo leaned in to kiss him.

When they finally broke apart, Tails looked into her eyes with a smile, then his eyes moved back to examine the plan. "You think Cosmo… maybe, in case we don't survive. Maybe we should get married before we go get ourselves killed."

Cosmo shook her head. "I don't want a rushed wedding, Tails. Don't you want something to make you want to live? I want to marry you, Tails, but I want to do it in a time of peace."

Tails smile became constricted. "But what if you…"

"Die? I could die again. We'll both die someday. Yet I promise Tails, I'll stay alive past this war. We'll get married someday."

They held each other in an embrace. The moon shined brightly up in the sky. Clouds began to move over it slowly, blocking its glow. Soon, the moon itself was blocked out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Recapitulation

**A/N: A year since update??? Well, I couldn't stand the guilt, so here's the continuation. In your review, state a good day you'd like to see this story updated, or else I'll pick one myself.**

Tails twisted in his sleep, a strange dreaming taking him…

_A blue hedgehog's face was cast down at the ground, but the fox instantly recognized him. "Sonic!" Tails said, confused, and hesitant to approach. But then a chill went to his spine._

"_The soul diamond…" He began with a cold edge in his voice. "The cursed object that started everything… that twisted my Soul that brought your true love back from the heavens, and resulted in thousands killed, harmed, and losing loved ones, and began our terrible war…_

_"Sonic, look, we can sort this out."_

_"I believe in you Tails…" A softer voice said, but suddenly a harsh change of tone took place. "This will end in your death."_

_Tails gasped as the hedgehog faced him, half of his face twisted, an eye glaring at him, flashing razor sharp teeth in a most sinister grin, while the other half seemed contorted with pain, a soft, almost pleading look in its eye. _

_"Deep down, I'm me, Tails." The good half of Sonic reminded him. "I so admire your bravery…"_

_"But it is a pity it will be all for naught." The other half cut in, moving toward him slowly. "When you're dead, no one will challenge my rule. Morale will plummet. But, perhaps I shall let you live a bit, lie about your death, so you can see everything crumble, as I destroy your rebel friends, and of course, execute your love in front of your own eyes."_

_"Sonic, you don't know what you are saying!" Tails cried at him._

_"You must hurry." The good half of Sonic pleaded. "The Dread Lord is making the corrupt power of the soul diamond take me over. You must stop me… by destroying me."_

_"No, there's another way." Tails insisted._

_Sonic's good half rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, there isn't." Both sides said simultaneously, their two tones mixing as their half of their mouth twisted in the same pattern. The evil half let out a dark laugh, as he wound up his own arm, preparing to launch it straight into Tails' heart… _

"Tails… Tails!" A voice shouted. Tails snapped opened his eyes, his hand instinctively reaching for his weapon as he slowly relaxed. It was Shadow.

"Get up. We're leaving now."

"Now? But we haven't even…"

"Change of plans." Shadow told him plainly. "It's just a small group. You, Cosmo, myself, and Cream."

"What?" Tails asked, confused. "What about the army? What about Zoran?"

"Zoran thought about your plan, and thought a small, powerful force would do best. Each of us has an ability to offer. You built Sonic's palace, so of course you'll be useful… Cosmo for her ability with plants I guess, I for my unparallel power (Tails was too tired to roll his eyes)… and I don't know why he insisted on Cream going with us. She wasn't happy with it, though."

Tails decided he'd learn nothing just listening to Shadow, so he quickly packed his things and went outside, to see a tired but smiling Cosmo, a teary-eyed Cream, and an expressionless Zoran addressing them.

"You must be careful not to be discovered." Zoran warned them, and then turned to Tails. "Good. You're up. You all need to leave immediately.

"I know Zoran… but just us? Without the army?"

"You're a genius, you can do this." Zoran said, flashing a grin. "I'll be with them, conducting an attack elsewhere, keeping them occupied." He then turned to Cream, who was still crying. He held her shoulder with hand, gazing at her intently.

"Zoran, let me stay with you." The rabbit begged, but the fox shook his head.

"No, no one can talk sense into Amy but you. If there's any chance of a nonviolent confrontation, you're our answer."

He walked up to Shadow, and the two shook hands. "Don't do anything irrational, Shadow." He warned the hedgehog. "If you yourself kill Sonic, you could make things worse, not better. It could be seen as another power struggle between two powerful men."

"Don't tell me what to do." The hedgehog snarled, letting go of his hand. Zoran did not let down his glare however, but slowly turned to Cosmo.

"Good luck Cosmo." Zoran said to the plant. Cosmo smiled at him.

"Get some sleep, Zoran." The plant asked of him. He gave her a weary smile, but it held no promise.

When he approached Cream, the rabbit cried, embracing him as if it was the last time they would embrace. Zoran had on his stony mask, but deep down, Tails knew this just as tough on him as it was on Cream.

He then turned to Tails. "Don't take too long." He told his brother. "We can't hold out forever on the offensive. We'll be obliterated."

"I'll have Sonic back in a fortnight." Tails swore. Zoran gave him an disbelieving look, but didn't comment. He then walked away from them, alongside one of the other captains.

"Rouse up the soldiers." Zoran commanded. "It's about time we head out too."

They waited until he was out of distant before turning the other direction, into the forest, back into the city, and then into Sonic's palace, where the hedgehog would be waiting…

**Is a team of four enough to stop Sonic and the Dread Lord? Can they act quickly enough, or will Zoran and the Rebel Army be swarmed? Find out next chapter!**

**(Sonic is not necessarily evil, by the way. He was at first a tragic hero, then a tragic villain. You will see that he is truly a blend of both in this story.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Quiet Gloom**

** A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I read reckless gamer's review and it was inspiring enough for me to finish it tonight!**

Tails led the way silently through the green forests, the group in a single-file formation, Tails in the front, Shadow in the rear. Cream had her eyes on the right, Cosmo on the left.

But none of the four feared an ambush right now. All of their minds were on what they would do once they got in the fortress.

Getting in, if they weren't seen, was the easy part. But that was completely unlikely, unless Sonic did not fear an offensive attack. Tails smiled at that. If he was as confident as he usually was, then there were only likely a few guards by the front, if any at all. Shadow would be able to take them, and Tails would be free to open the door, if the password wasn't changed. And even if it was, Tails had made it, and he knew its weaknesses.

Inside, their problems would multiply. The complex was filled with hallways, largely spaced, and only a few doors to the left and right for hiding. On the other hand, if they could get a guard's uniform on, it could distract before the guards realize that they are the enemy. It was a futile hope he knew, but it was a thought.

"Tails." A voice called out to him. The fox turned around to look at Shadow, who was giving him a serious look as he moved toward the front, signaling Cream to watch the back.

"Shadow, what's on your mind?" Tails asked him.

"Sonic…" He began. Tails sighed as he continued walking. "What are you going to do when you see him?"

Tails hesitated. "You know what he has become. I respect the hedgehog, but I'm not holding back on him."

"I understand Shadow."

"Do you, Tails? What will you do if we are faced with the option of killing him or dying ourselves?"

"It won't come to that." Tails muttered, looking away. They continued moving forward for a while in silence.

"Tails, the Dread Lord's influence may not be breakable. Our choices may be very limited. If you are faced with the aspect of killing your friend, will you do it?"

Tails looked up at Shadow, looking at him angrily. "I won't kill him. I'll save him."

"That may not be an option Tails."

"I'm not going to kill him."

"So you'll let yourself die because of your own pathetic friendship?"

"Shadow!" Cosmo intervened, looking at him sternly. "Please, don't talk to Tails like that."

"What if her life's in jeopardy?" Shadow continued on. "Would you kill him to save Cosmo?"

Tails gazed at him intently, before lowering his eyes to look at his love. She looked at him back, wondering what his answer would be. Yet when he looked back at Shadow, he didn't know the answer himself.

"I hope you think about it well and hard, Tails." The hedgehog muttered before taking his position back in the rear.

Cosmo took a glance back at Shadow before walking beside Tails again. He noticed her presence, but didn't really want to speak to her at the moment.

"Tails…"

"Cosmo, not right now." Tails told her. "At least, not about Sonic."

Cosmo didn't say anything for a while. "Tails, you remember the fate of my species. Five of them betrayed the others and resulted in the ultimate destruction of all my flower sisters and brothers. Sonic threatens to do the same. I know he is your brother, but…"

"This is almost just like before…" Tails whispered. "When I fired at you."

"No, it's not." Cosmo dissented. Tails turned to look at her, her eyes having a serious expression. "Sonic has fallen, and he may not rise again. If anything, killing him will free him of his chain with the Dread Lord. You can't let the Dread Lord win over Sonic."

Tails looked at her. "If I can stop him and save his life, I'll do that first."

"I hope that's the case, my love." Cosmo told him. He knew she wanted to ask what his ultimate decision was if that couldn't happen, but he didn't want to answer that, nor think about it. He just had to see him, to show him that he could pull himself out of the Dread Lord's influential grasp…

"Emperor Sonic, we have little news to share today."

Sonic glanced at his two messengers with boredom. His throne room glistened with golden statues and crystal lights hanging from a chandelier between the messengers himself. His chair was made exclusively from silver. He fondled with a blaster behind him, wondering whether to fire at these guards just for the sheer fun of it.

'But it would be wrong…' He thought to himself, before nearly jumping. What was wrong with it? There was certainly nothing wrong with it, was there?

"Messengers." The Dread Lord said. Sonic was used to the demon muttering behind him, the chandelier did not illuminate his presence. Yet Sonic could feel the demon's dark aura, hungry, always hungry. "They better not have bad news…"

"There have been a few uprisings in the south." The first messenger told him. "It has been dealt with swiftly, and the leader has been hanged."

"What is the bad news?" Sonic said, knowing they hadn't come here to bother him with good news he could get from asking a guard.

"Er… my Lord, there seems to be a problem towards the west. A large marching force composed of rebels has caused much destruction and is enlisting numbers as they speak, marching towards our…"

"Just kill him." The Dread Lord whispered. Yet Sonic already had the blaster out, shooting the messenger straight in the heart, as he collapsed down to the ground. The other messenger raised his eyes and looked at Sonic fearfully. For a moment, Sonic felt a pang of pity, until the Dread Lord whispered. "Might as well enjoy his death as well."

"My Lord!" The other messenger cried out. But the blaster hit home, and he collapsed to the ground, never to rise.

"Dispose of them." The demon ordered the nearby guards. Without hesitation they moved towards the bodies and dragged them out of the room. Sonic heard the door close, and a few moments later, heard a knock.

"Emperor, we have summoned the new engineer as requested.

"Let him enter." Sonic told them

In shuffled a familiar face, with a large bushy beard and a fat, egg-shaped body. Sonic looked at him with rather careless eyes, as the man looked at him with shock.

"You? You're the one behind all this?"

"Shut it, Eggman." Sonic told him. "I have no time to play games with you. I only wanted to see how envious you would be, seeing me on the throne you continued to fail to achieve."

"I can't believe this." Eggman continued. "You're supposed to resemble all things good!"

"You're lucky you're alive." Sonic interrupted. "But if you keep rambling on without permission, you'll wish you died back there."

Eggman fell silent, looking down to notice a small speck of blood on the floor. He gulped.

"I need you to figure out Tails' security system and figure it out. I know Tails has turned against us, and if he sends a small group outside her and manages to break through guards, he could blow us all up. Reconfigure the system, and of course, build robots for me now."

"Robots?" Eggman asked.

"Are you stupid, old man? Yes, build deadly fighting machines. And don't try anything funny, I will have guards and my best scientists aiding and watching you at all times. Now, show yourself out."

Eggman didn't need to be told twice. Sonic watched as he scurried out of the room, two guards closing the door after him.

"You need not worry about the fox exploding this complex. He will not dare kill you."

Something about that bothered Sonic. He remembered the fox as if they were friends once… and then he betrayed him. Or was it the other way, did he betray him? He couldn't remember, it didn't matter. He was not his friend, or was he?

"Perhaps you should go gather Amy and make a speech to the crowd." The Dread Lord continued. "Use the squashed rebellion in the south as an example. If the rebels are advancing, we want to minimize the fools that fall for their charm."

"I agree." Sonic motioned for a guard to come near him. "Inform Amy that we will be heading out soon to make a speech, and she'll receive something special if she behaves." The grin Sonic gave him told the guard all he needed to know about what the reward was.

"Wise indeed, hedgehog. Soon the world will be firmly behind you, and you can have things as they should.

Yes, as they should. But what about his friends? The hedgehog shook his head. His friends were the people he controlled. If they weren't with him…

They were the enemy.

**A/N: Next chapter, next week! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Deceiver**

The night had been rough for the four of them, and Tails was hardly satisfied as he rose that morning. But they were too close to the capitol, and if a loyal onlooker happened to trespass near their camping site, they would be in trouble quickly. The danger of being seen did not aid any of their sleep, even though Shadow took up two of the watch shifts, while the others only had one.

As Tails examined Shadow that morning, peering through the bushes at the capitol city of Sonic's new empire, he wondered if the hedgehog ever slept. He did not show a single sign of weariness, he seemed just as cold and determined as the previous night.

"We won't have much to make of cover." Shadow observed, looking at the town. He turned to Tails. "How much do you know of the capitol layout?"

Tails observed the area. "I know little of the outside, but as we get closer, I know of a few alleyways that should minimize detection." He thought for a moment, before continuing on. "But they know our faces, Shadow."

"We'll need stealth then." Shadow noted. "And I don't think we'll be sneaking on the ground."

"How then?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"Over the roofs." Shadow informed her, moving towards the nearest house with immense speed. Tails and the others barely caught his direction as they followed him, the hedgehog climbing up onto the roof.

Cream spun her ears and flew on behind him, as Tails looked at Cosmo worriedly. "Don't worry about me." Cosmo comforted him. "Just help me up the first roof."

Tails nodded, and carefully held her by the waist as he raised her to the roof the house, only about two stories and a flat roof. Tails looked to his left to see Shadow already galloping ahead, and the two raced to catch up to him.

The plan so far was going pretty smoothly, it seemed very little people were outdoors, and those that were did not look up at the roof, or at least, did not glance up at it fast enough to see the four leaping figures.

Tails could not help but think of Sonic, within the castle, conducting his dictatorship unopposed by any strong enough arm. If they couldn't stop him, who could? If their efforts, failed, then who could possibly…

"Tails." Shadow called from up ahead. "Hold here. There is a patrol coming."

Sure enough, an entourage of five guards was walking amongst the roads, and Tails noticed that the citizens around were making sure they were not anywhere in sight. "This might be our only chance to safely get guard uniforms." Shadow informed him.

"We have no choice." Tails agreed. "But no deaths, Shadow."

The hedgehog glared darkly at him. "You do not command me, fox." He turned to look at Cream and Cosmo, who looked between the two fearfully. The black hedgehog sighed as he prepared himself to leap toward his target. "But I will adhere to your orders, for now."

The hedgehog spun off of the roof, leg launched to strike at an unfortunate guard's helmet. The guard couldn't even react as his face was aimed, knocking him unconscious to the ground. The other four quickly turned around, armored hands grasping for their weapons on their belts.

It was futile, Tails swooping down over another guard, sending him flying against the concrete wall. A guard had his hand firmly grasping his blaster, his fingers just touching the trigger, as Cream's Cheese flew straight at the guard's weapon, diverting its aim elsewhere, buying Shadow the time he needed to knock him senseless with on hard aimed punch.

The other two guards managed to fire shots, ricocheting against the nearby wall. Yet they did not notice a root from the earth grab at their legs, squeezing them tight, causing them to fall as they tried to free themselves. Shadow smirked as he towered over them, and they both knew how they would black out in the next three seconds.

"Oh."

Pow!

Tails glanced at the two guards, and then back at Shadow, who looked on. "Looks like you get your wish for now." Shadow told him. He then spoke to the group. "Take their uniforms; we're going to need them…"

** *

The guard uniforms were plain white, with a helmet that covered every part of their face but the nose and eyes. Tails doubted anyone could recognize him by nose or eyes alone. The uniforms were not comfortable, especially for his second tail, which the uniform took no recognition of.

"Look normal, will you fox?" Shadow growled. "Keep this up and you'll generate unnecessary attention to our cause."

"Wait…" Tails told him. The three turned towards him. "Do you hear that?"

The three stopped and listened, as an alarm went off in the city. People began to scurry off the streets into houses, running into each other. Children were tripping, gripping onto mothers with a frenzy.

"Has Sonic sent soldiers in?" Shadow asked, already in a battle stance.

Tails thought he heard something gradually become louder and louder, and when he turned his head, he saw it.

A missile.

"GET DOWN!" Tails cried, instinctively reaching for Cosmo's hands and bringing her down to the ground, as a missile slammed into a nearby building.

Concrete and wood board flew everywhere, nearby cars exploded, and the people inside, Tails knew, were dead. He almost ran to them, but Shadow grabbed his hand and gives him a very serious look. "Do not jeopardize our task with your heart, Tails."

Security was already beginning to arrive, and police forces were driving to the scene. But there was something odd… it hadn't even been forty-five seconds, and already a full fleged emergency force had arrived.

Almost on cue, the city intercom buzzed, and a voice since Tails had left the palace boomed throughout the city.

"My citizens… here we came under attack from two missiles in our city, one causing great wreckage on a farm, killing a woman and her seven children. The other struck our beloved city, and our security forces now look for survivors."

"Sonic…" Shadow whispered under his breadth coldly.

"The rebels will not rest… and so we must be attentive as always. They are coming, and when they do, we will not let them have the better of us. They are scum! For this attack, we shall commence the minute of hate against their one particular leader… who has caused us great harm…"

On a nearby telescreen, flashed the face of Tails' cousin Zoran. Yet it was twisted somehow… his face was sinister, more evil-looking…

Citizens, moving back in the streets, or who had previously looked in the wreckage, stopped and started shouting at the top of their lungs, some throwing things at the screen. "DIE, Prower scum!" One shouted. A few started jumping up and down, and Tails feared they would go on a frenzy.

Then the minute ended, and Sonic's voice seemed to calm them. "Yes… hate him. Hate him, and give us the morale we need to destroy him. Work harder to feed our troops, and produce supplies, and soon, the whole world will join us in destroying those who seek to kill the beautiful place we have built."

The intercom turned off, and the crowd slightly calmed, a few looking at the destruction site, others shouting angrily about the rebel attack.

"Did… Did Zoran really do this?" Cream asked Tails worriedly.

"It's impossible." Tails informed her. "The missile direction isn't the direction of Zoran's forces."

"Perhaps something prompted it to turn-around?" Cream asked, knowing little about physics.

"No… because it was following a rather particular path of projectile motion… and its distant doesn't stretch much further than the city limits…"

It was then that Tails realized who the culprit was.

"That was an Eggman missile…" Shadow noted.

Cosmo turned to Shadow. "Eggman's never killed people before though. Is he… is he working against Sonic?"

"No…" Tails sadly replied. "He's working with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Futility**

** A/N:** **Thank you for waiting, dear readers. I appreciate the hits and reviews, but as always ask for more feedback. I cannot give you my best story without critique!**

Their feet crunched through the muddy ground, their heads downcast not in defeat, but fatigue, sweat dripping down from their foreheads to their nostrils, as they puffed air from their lungs with a groan, feet shuffling through the forest, through the greenery rather than through a real trail, soldiers following the trek of those in front of them, with Zoran Prower leading the band, clearing the way.

They had been marching for almost eight hours now, but Zoran had wanted to achieve maximum distance. He feared being spied upon, and desired to fatigue them before they could figure out his direction. He carefully carved his path so that they could not figure out he was doing a direct attack on the capitol. Yet if they had followed him this far, then they would know. He was too close to the capitol for them to miss it.

It was only the afternoon. Zoran wanted to wait until sunset before he appeared over the horizon, alerting the enemy that he was going to attack. One thing he and Tails did not coordinate was communication, but he silently knew it was risky, it could give Tails away, and at this time, Tails and his party needed all the surprise they could get when entering the palace.

Yet Zoran knew if he strikes too late, then Sonic would merely crush Tails small group first, and then finish them off without even dividing his forces. The best time Zoran believed was sunset, but it was still risky. He did not know how long Tails could go undetected.

It was their best bet. He just hoped it would work…

"General." A voice prodded Zoran out of his thoughts. The fox turned around, noticing the wise woodchuck that had practically placed him as leader of the rebels. The woodchuck had experienced, piercing eyes, but fatigued showed on his face as he gave him a solemn look. "How long are we resting?"

"When the sum comes down, I want them to see that we are coming."

"That should be ample resting time." The woodchuck nodded.

"I am not worried about their rest, Wendel." Zoran informed him. "I am concerned solely about timing. Too early, and I lose too many men, then he will shift his forces to the palace, and Tails is doomed. Too late, and Tails is already doomed, and we would be treating within a few hours. But at the right time…."

"We'd have minimal losses." The woodchuck finished. "Assuming everything went according to plan."

"The problem is we are also assuming Tails and his party move efficiently." Zoran added. "I do not know how long our men will be able to hold out."

"If it took a week, they would sacrifice it."

Zoran did not think they could even last a full day, let alone the night, but the woodchuck seemed so serious and determined he did not argue.

"It is 2:00 now." The woodchuck told him. "I will rouse the men at 6:00."

Zoran nodded. Hopefully four hours wasn't too much… or too little.

He leaned against a tree, and sat down, watching as a few men gathered beside a campfire, laughing merrily as another began singing. They were roasting a meal, perhaps their last meal for them, maybe for all of them.

Zoran could not help but think of Cream, and he began to wish he hadn't sent her off with them, but kept her to himself, where she would be safe.

"It's too late." He thought to himself. "Just going to have to die out here without here."

He laughed to himself, despite the cold and misery in his heart, walking to his tent as he would plan how they'd fight this end out.

"Come on." Shadow motioned to them, as they looked one last time at the destruction and the dead bodies. "There's nothing we can do here."

They trudged along slowly, and Tails could not but help glance back as firefighters came, strollers bringing people through the dead, a building flaming, as inhabitants screamed within. He really wanted to turn around and fly to a window, releasing people to safety… but it would jeapordize the entire mission. It was terrible burden, but the fox knew that for not saving these lives, he would save so much more.

Cream was the only one not looking back, as Cosmo was practically shivering, completely haunted by what she had just seen. Her face was downcast, the nearby blood and destruction making her flinch her eyes shut tight. Near the sides of the streets close to the buidling, trees were being enflamed, children running across the streets, some to dead parents, some to dead siblings. Shadow was able to walk through it all without a grimace, and Cream was trying her hardest not to look back, although a few tears were falling. Cosmo was just broken.

Tails reached for her hand, but the mere contact of touch made the green seedrian spin around and embrace him needingly, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed against him, helmet on her side as her green hairs were visible to the clear sky. Shadow rolled his eyes muttering under his breath, as Cream looked at the two sadly, halting her steps.

"Ssssh…" Tails whispered soothingly to her. "Oh rose-bird, it's going to be okay." He coddled her tightly with his arms, as his hands stroked her hairs, wiping her tears away. "Be strong, rose-bird."

The plant looked up at him in a sad smile, as the fox removed his helmet and gently kissed at her cheeks and forehead, before grasping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, breaking away slowly. "I'll be strong, Tails. I'll be your strong rose-bird."

The lovers smiled as their foreheads pressed together gently, as Shadow coughed in irritation. "We need to get moving. There's only going to be more bloodshed if we don't stop Sonic."

Cosmo nodded, as she slowly seperated her hands from Tails'. "I'm sorry. Let us continue, Shadow."

The hedgehog grunted in irritation, before moving on, Cosmo and Tails placing their helmets back on their head. "How close are we to the palace?" Cream asked Shadow.

"Not much further." The hedgehog told her. "Is it behind a wall, Tails?"

"I did not design it with such a wall in mind." Tails informed him.

"Well, there's certainly a wall up here now." Shadow said, as they turned a street corner, noticing a large column of tight-packed, sturdy cement wall blocking the entrance to the palace. A check-in point seemed the only way in.

"Well, we're not getting through the check-in point." Tails sighed in dissapointment. "There is no way the type of guards whose uniform we've taken are allowed to enter.

"Then what do we do?" Cream asked worriedly. "Pretend we didn't know the rules."

"That won't get us anywhere." Cosmo shook her head. "They'll only shoo us away, or worse."

"We go to Plan B." Shadow looked at Tails, and the fox nodded. "Got an idea for a plan B?"

Tails looked over the wall, but Shadow already shook his head. "No, we can't just go over, we'll attract too much attention."

The fox sighed, as he scanned for a way in, and then smiled as he noticed a bronze circle with the engraved mark of S on it. He was glad Sonic had given him complete control of the palace's design.

"If we can't go over…" Tails began, directing their eyes toward his mark. "Then we go under."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

What lurks beneath

**Quick A/N: Last chapter was supposed to have a break between Zoran's last sentence and Shadow's first. Sorry for any confusions. And sorry for a late, LATE update as well.**

The smell of acidic, poor water hit their nostrils hard as the darkness of the sewers swarmed their eyesight. Sounds of various critters and other frightening little squeaks and squeals, and the darkness almost overwhelmed their senses as they entered. Tails pulled out a flashlight, a white light shining down as the four climbed down the metallic ladder, Tails holding Cosmo's hand gently. The plant was practically shivering with fear as soon as she hit the first step.

"Tails, I'm not so sure about this…" She whispered to him nervously.

"Its alright, love. You're my little rosebird; I'm not letting anything happen to you." The fox had turned his neck a bit, smiling with a reassuring twinkle and a caressing, gentle press against her hand. Cosmo's nervousness seemed to lessen, and she smiled back at him, following down.

Cream and Shadow did not seem as nervous, Cream quiet as she concentrated making careful steps, although the fear was on her face. Shadow was mute, showing no fear at all, only the typical focus and unconcern over any danger in his eye.

"Move it faster, you three." He growled. "The longer that hedgehog lives, the harder things are going to get."

"We're not killing Sonic." Tails snapped back.

"Hmph." Shadow didn't say anything else, and Tails had no intention of continuing the conversation.

As they stepped on the sewer's old cobble floors, Tails thought of Sonic, wondered exactly what he was doing, and wondered if within, he even felt guilty. Maybe he was a changed man, perhaps to a point and extent that could never be recovered.

Tails began to shine the light down the hall, the cobble stone steps echoing in the silent chamber, the only noise. It was not comforting at all, as shadows unveiled by flashlight could only further reveal a guard, or something terrible down there.

But what would lurk down here, Tails thought?

Rock rumbled as ceiling shook, and the four froze, eyes snapping urgently, brains already attempting to analyze the next step. Tails felt himself instinctively take a step to the right, hauling Cosmo by the arm, as a stone rock began to fall over them.

With a grunt, Shadow launched his arm back and slammed it into the stone. The great force splintered it into pieces, scattering around them, as his other hand pushed Cream to the wall irritatedly.

He then turned to her with a grunt, and growled "This isn't a time to be afraid. Fear will kill you."

The rabbit nodded silently, as Cosmo piped up. "Shadow, that's not…"

But the black hedgehog was already walking on, ignoring her. Tails moved from his spot to the wall, following the hedgehog, although he insured he was in front of her, yet close enough to know if her presence was gone.

His eyes turned to a pipe, gushing sewage down into the system, streaming down several passages, as they stopped at a fork in the sewer, an over bridge crossing to each one. "Which way Tails?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Take the eastern one." Tails instructed him.

"They're all eastern." Shadow responded annoyed.

"No, one is northeastern, southereastern, and the other…"

"Nevermind." The hedgehog shook his head, and stepped onto the bridge.

He slipped, the bridge's cemented rock falling down beneath him, as the hedgehog grabbed onto the rail, pushing himself up. Tails reached for him, hauling him back to his side.

As soon as he was safely off the bridge, Shadow pushed Tails' arm off of him, then began to walk backwards, muttering to himself. Tails turned back to face him confused, blue eyes watching him with a puzzled expression.

"Out of the way." He snarled, and then rushed toward him.

"Shadow!" Tails reeled to the right instinctively, hauling both Cream and Cosmo with him. "What a-"

The hedgehog leapt over the bridge, landing on the other side as he pressed his hand forward, then slammed against the wall, causing another weak stone to fall from the ceiling, landing into the water nearby. "We aren't going around just because one of us can't fly over."

Tails nodded, and began to spin his tails, grabbing Cosmo by the waist. The contact, although brief as he began to move them over the bridge, was pleasing, as he could not help but smile at her, even though she was looking at their location with displeasure.

Cream followed behind, Shadow already storming ahead at an impatient speed, and they both kept flying behind, both certain that if they ran after him, they'd be out of breath in no time.

Shadow stopped in front of a ladder, which probably climbed about a hundred feet up from their current location.

"Does this ladder lead to it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, although I'm not one-hundred percent what room." Tails replied.

"It would help to know."

"Probably a storage room." Tails answered. "I can't say per-say which storage room it is in the facility."

"Better than out in the open." Shadow spoked as he started pulling himself up the ladder.

They emerged into a stuffy storage room, crates stuffed against the walls and weapons lined up gently on the sides. "The armory." Shadow said with a pleased smile, picking up a blaster. "Good job Tails."

None of the other three moved towards the weapons. "Come on! Pick something up and let's get moving!"

Perhaps it was Shadow's noise, or more likely the two men were heading in there all along because the armory door opened, revealing two of the dread lord's soldiers removing their helmets and then glancing with shock at the four.

"We've been infiltrated!" One yelped, as Shadow pulled the trigger of his blaster.

* * *

Zoran stepped out of his tent, leading his forces once again through the muddy forest. He overlooked the capital, the palace looming in the center. When he raised his hand for them to stop, and the front of the army finally saw the head of the destination, some fell into a silence, others gasped, and a few took one fearful step back.

"Are you afraid?" Zoran shouted to them, turning around and moving to gaze at the front of each line. "*Be* afraid. Let the fear find you, for only then will you find the will to survive, the fire to sustain your freedom, and destroy the tyranny of Sonic, once hero, now villain. It is the fearless, it is the overconfident that grow out of proportion, and it is this day, that we step to put him down!"

"I am afraid!" Zoran continued on. "I am afraid none of us shall live, that this will be the last we see of the sun as it sets, or our loves, or our brothers and sisters. But sieze this fear, and thrust it at the enemy! Let it be your lifeline, your pulse, your strength! Let them have a taste of their own medicine!"

The army cheered, and it was enough. Those who had taken a step back had resumed their position, even if the most nervous were still shaky. "We charge down to their gates! As One, as One!"

The Rebel Forces gave out a resounding cried and plummeted down the hill to meet their fate against whatever would come as they heard alarms sounding through the gate.

**A/N: It's hard to write for stories you haven't written for in a long time, which is why I understand why some writer's stop! But fortunately I have my timeline saved so can continue just for the readers. :)**

**I am also working on the other stories. Tails Epic is likely to be next, and then ATTP III chapter.**


End file.
